Aztecs Mob/Chronology
March 2007: '''The Aztecs were formed by Whiskers males & females when the Whiskers Mob split in two. By the end of the month most of the males left and returned to the Whiskers '''April 2007: No dominant couple, Etosha was predated, Rufus left the gang but Burdock immigrated. May 2007: No dominant couple and Chiriqui was predated. June 2007: Monkulus assumed dominant female position. July 2007: Two group encounters with Whiskers. August 2007: Five group encounters with whiskers September 2007: Homestar Runner joined the group and assumed dominant male position. Murray left the group. Three group encounters with Whiskers. October 2007: Zaphod, Logan, Ningaloo, Alonzo Mourning and Orinoco joined the group. Homestar Runner and Ningaloo left, Zaphod assumed male dominance. Flo and Bananas were evicted Bananas. Two encounters with Lazuli and one with Whiskers. November 2007: Monkulus and Billy were pregnant, Bananas was evicted, Logan went roving. December 2007: Monkulus gave birth to Tofu, Marmite, Piglet and Abaca. Flo, Billy, Bananas, Burdock and Squig were pregnant. Flo, Billy and Bananas were evicted and absent. January 2008: Bananas, Billy and Flo maybe were pregnant but absent. Both Squig and Burdock aborted. One encountered with Baobab. February 2008: Flo, Bananas and Billy formed Van Helsing Mob, Monkulus perhaps was pregnant. March 2008: No events. April 2008: No events. May 2008: One encounter with Nutters. June 2008: One encounter with Nutters and Van Helsing Squig, Logan and Orinoco were absent. July 2008: Monkulus was pregnant, Burdock lost her litter. Logan, Orinoco and Squig were absent. August 2008: Monkulus gave birth to Dali, Darwin, Mimi and Moliere. Orinoco and Logan left the group and were witnessed in a wild group. Two encounters with the Van Helsing. September 2008: No events. October 2008: Monkulus was pregnant, Burdock and Squig were evicted. November 2008: Monkulus gave birth to Lola, Chaka and Proteus. January 2009: Monkulus and Squig were pregnant, Tofu was absent at the end of the month. February 2009: Squig lost her litter, Monkulus and Burdock were pregnant. Tofu disappeared. March 2009: Burdock lost her litter and Monkulus gave birth to VAZP012, Che Che and Ellie-Jade April 2009: VAZP012 was predated. June 2009: One encounter with Baobab once. Alonzo Mourning, Dali and Darwin went roving. July 2009: Three encounters with Baobab. Squig was evicted and Burdock had a miscarriage. August 2009: Monkulus was pregnant. Burdock was evicted and absent at the end of the month. September 2009: One encounter with the Baobab. Monkulus gave birth to Snowflake, Tobleron and Tabie. Burdock and Squig were evicted. October 2009: '''Three encounters with Baobab. '''November 2009: Monkulus was pregnant. Two encounters with Boabab. December 2009: Monkulus gave birth to Kathleeb, Cameron, Molly and Gerald Durrell. Squig was pregnant. Abaca was absent. January 2010: Squig, Burdock and Proteus all gave birth and lost their litters. Abaca left the group. One encounter with Baobab and Lazuli each. February 2010: Monlukus was pregnant. Squig, Burdock, Mimi and Proteus were absent on the end of the month. March 2010: Monkulus gives birth to VAZM022, VAZM023, VAZM024, VAZM025, VAZM026 and VAZM027. Mimi was pregnant. One encounter with Sequoia. April 2010: Mimi gave birth but lost her litter. One encounter with the Van Helsing. May 2010: One encounter with Baobab. Squig was seperated from the rest of the group and ended up with Baobab. June 2010: 'One encounter with a wild group and Baobab each. Alonzo Mourning, Piglet, Marmite,Dali, Darwin and Moliere went roving. '''July 2010:'Squig was evicted once, Alonzo Mourning went roving. One encountered Kung Fu '''August 2010: Group split; Zaphod, Burdock, Marmite, Piglet, Dali, Darwin, Che-Che, Ellie Jade, Mimi, Lola, Proteus, Kathleen, VAZP022, VAZP023, VAZP024 and VAZP026 were absent, Monkulus was pregnant September 2010: Spliter group rejoined the main group. Monkulus went roving and aborted the litter. Piglet went roving. Alonzo Mourning left the group. Encounter wild group twice. October 2010: Monkulus was pregnant. Marmite, Piglet, Dali, Darwin, Moliere and Chaka went roving. Burdock, Squig, Lola, Proteus and Toblerone were evicted. Three encounters with Sequioa. '''November 2010: '''Monkulus gave birth to VAZP028, VAZP029, VAZP030 and VAZP031. Marmite, Piglet and Darwin emigrated and formed the Hells Angels. Lola, Snowflake, Toblerone, Kathleen and Molly were evicted. Dali, Moliere, Chaka and Ellie-Jade went roving. '''December 2010: '''Burdock, Squig, Mime and Proteus left the group. Dali, Chaka and Tabie went roving. Snowflake was evicted. Lola appeared twice and was absent. Adhuil, Pepper and Manson visited. '''January 2011: '''Lola was Last Seen. Monkulus was pregnant. '''February 2011: '''Coming Soon... '''March 2011: '''All that's known at this point is that Zaphod died during this month.